


Dummkopf

by Fawks



Series: Zarcy [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, That moment you realise you're a big gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9880616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawks/pseuds/Fawks
Summary: Zarya gets hurt and Angela has words with her in recovery.





	

Zarya saw the barrage before Angela did, and before she could think, before she could even form the words to retreat she aimed her particle gun at the medic and covered her in a particle shield. Mercy started, now entrapped in a pink shield. 

“Barrier’s on you…..go!” 

Then the world turned red. Burning hot, loud and unpleasant. Zarya didn't know where she was. Just the inviting black warmth and the wetness on her head were her reality now. There was a noise of rocks scraping over each other, a faraway voice, moans and groans of her comrades and then a triumphant German cry and a bright gold light cut through everything. 

* * *

When Zarya woke up she was no longer on the battlefield, she was on a bed that was too small. Her throat was dry and she ached all over.

Mercy was stitching up a gash on her knee, softly talking to herself in German.  

“I am not dead?” Zarya attempted to sit up. 

“Ah don't you dare Aleksandra. Lie. Down.” 

The anger in the doctor’s voice as well as her first name made the russian woman listen and she lay back down - staring up at the ceiling and trying to feel out the damage. Her leg was numb, where Angela was working to suture the wound. Her head throbbed slightly and her ribs were aching but other than that she felt a lot better than she should have. 

“What happened?” 

“You nearly died.” 

Zarya laughed. “It takes more than that to kill me!” 

“Yes. Well, if you’d used your shield more efficiently we wouldn’t be here now, would we?” Mercy snapped. Cutting the thread and then rooting in her pack for some gauze to wrap Zarya’s leg in. 

“I did use it.” 

“Yes on me, der dummkopf.” She muttered. Zarya leant up. 

“What is the matter?” Zarya stared at her, the doctor worked quickly and quietly, pulling a bandage around the stitched wound, a slight frown that had tied its way between her brows.

“Angela?” 

“You should have used your own shield you wouldn’t have been hurt then.”   
“You would have,” Zarya protested. 

“I am more maneuverable than you are,” Angela stated, a slight curl of a smile in the corner of her mouth. 

“But you would have still been hurt. I am strong!” Zarya flexed and ignored the twinge of pain that jolted through her arm. Mercy cleared her throat. “It’s just a scratch. I am ready to go back out.” 

Mercy’s smile vanished and she gently poked Zarya in the ribs. The large woman let out an involuntary squeak as the pain rocked through her torso, 

“You are strong not invincible, bärli.” 

Zarya let her head fall back down onto the pillow, she was not sulking. She was… contemplating. She did not appreciate being lectured by the medic, although it was nice being able to sit so near without a large group surrounding them. This close Zarya could feel the warmth of her as she hovered near by cleaning up the station she’d built around Zarya’s bunk. Zarya watched silently as Angela bent to pick something up and felt herself blushing when the doctor’s shirt shifted ever so slightly to show off a pale slither of skin at her navel. She looked quickly back up at the canvas ceiling of the tent. 

Her view was suddenly overtaken by Doctor Ziegler leaning over, looking down on her. 

“You can’t actually rest for long I’m afraid, we need as much help as we can with evac.” 

From here, Zarya noticed the bags under her eyes. The stray bits of golden hair that had escaped from her ponytail. She shrunk back a little more into the pillow under the doctor’s worried gaze. She was very close, close enough that Zarya could feel the heat of her breath and smell the flowery perfume that Angela just seemed to emanate. 

“Are you ok?” She asked. 

“I’m - yes, of course!” Zarya’s voice caught in her throat. Angela raised an eyebrow and laughed before quickly leaning down and leaving a soft kiss on Zarya’s lips. 

“I’m….. _ chto _ ?” 

“I never thanked you, for what you did on the battlefield. Now, on your feet soldier.” 

Angela stepped back, Zarya took a moment head still reeling from the small kiss that had dazed her more than any rockets or debris that had hit her and managed to sit up with a hiss. Mercy gave her a sympathetic look. 

“I know, you’re on strict bed rest when we get back to base. Doctor’s orders.”    
  


Zarya was sure she’d imagined the blonde doctor’s wink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title just means Dummy 
> 
> I love overwatch and I'm constantly in rarepair hell so join me on Zarya's adventures of being a big gay


End file.
